Linda Desmet
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Linda_Desmet" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Linda Desmet is een hoofdpersonage dat van 26 maart 2001 tot en met 6 oktober 2017 vertolkt wordt door Hilde Van Wesepoel. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' De ouders van Linda zijn ondertussen overleden. In 2001 is ze bij hen nog op bezoek geweest. Linda's vader stierf tijdens het 13de seizoen (op 12 april 2004) en Gilberte overleed buiten beeld tijdens het 24ste seizoen. Voor zo ver we weten is Linda enig kind. Tijdens het 22ste seizoen maakt ze duidelijk geen broer te hebben en over een zus werd nooit iets vermeld. Linda had geen goed contact met haar moeder, omdat ze haar huwelijk met Jan niet goedkeurde. Bij haar debuut heeft Linda een nietszeggende relatie met Henk. Samen wonen ze in Tenerife, waar ze mensen oplichten via een zwendel in vakantiehuisjes. Anna en Albert behoren tot één van de slachtoffers. Zo leert Linda na een tijdje Jan kennen en wordt ze verliefd op hem. Uiteindelijk trekt Linda in bij Jan en zijn tienerkinderen Leen en Maarten, voor wie ze zorgt alsof het haar eigen kinderen zijn. Een tijdje later vraagt Jan Linda ten huwelijk en trouwen ze. Linda wordt zwanger van hem en bevalt van een zoon genaamd Guido, vernoemd naar diens overleden nonkel en Jans overleden broer Guido. Aanvankelijk was ze zwanger van een drieling, maar twee baby's overleefden het niet. Terwijl Jan wel eens naar het vrouwelijke schoon durft te kijken, is ook Linda in de verleiding gekomen om haar man te bedriegen. Ze werd ooit verliefd op Dieter, één van haar patiënten als thuisverpleegster. Jaren later gaat Linda nog eens vreemd, ditmaal met apotheker William. De twee leerden elkaar kennen in de dansschool. Uiteindelijk kiest Linda voor haar gezin en breekt ze met William. Enkele jaren later komen Linda en William elkaar opnieuw tegen in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis. William probeert haar terug voor zich te winnen, maar Linda kiest echter opnieuw voor haar gezin. In 2016 krijgt Frank gevoelens voor Linda, maar ze maakt hem duidelijk dat ze gelukkig getrouwd is. In 2017 komt Linda te weten dat Jan haar al maanden bedriegt met haar beste vriendin Viv. Linda wilt haar huwelijk met Jan niet opgeven en blijft voor hem vechten. Nadien vraagt Jan de scheiding aan omdat in zijn ogen hun huwelijk volledig op is. In juni 2017 verandert Jan echter van gedachte wanneer Linda hem zegt dat ze een hersentumor heeft. Hij neemt de drastische beslissing om voorgoed te breken met Viv zodat hij voor Linda kan zorgen tot haar dood. Begin oktober 2017 ontdekt Jan Linda's leugen en breekt definitief met haar. Ook schoonmoeder Anna komt Linda duidelijk maken dat ze best afstand neemt van de familie Van den Bossche en ze vertrekt. Buiten beeld woont Linda sindsdien op een appartement, die niet al te ver van haar zoon Guido verwijderd is. Toch komt ze niet meer in beeld. In november 2018 vertelt Guido dat zijn moeder 'al kei lang' iemand anders heeft. Jan maakt duidelijk dat hij niet verbitterd is door te reageren met 'dat hij blij is voor haar'. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Linda heeft een groot deel van haar leven als verpleegster gewerkt. Na haar huwelijk met Jan besloot ze om huisvrouw te worden en nam ze ontslag. Door financiële problemen moest ze echter terug werk zoeken. Linda ging aan het werk als bejaardenverzorgster en later ook als thuisverpleegster. Ze werkte enkele dagen als nanny ten huize Peter Van den Bossche, maar kon die job niet combineren met haar job als verpleegster. Peter neemt Suzy Mariën in dienst om Linda te vervangen. Tijdens het 18de seizoen ging Linda, samen met haar stiefdochter Mieke Van den Bossche, als verpleegster aan de slag in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis. Dit doen de twee tot en met augustus 2013. In september 2013 startten Linda en Mieke samen als zelfstandige verpleegsters. Sinds juni 2014 is Linda lid van een musicalvereniging. 'Trivia' *Linda is allergisch aan katten. *Buiten haar werk in Familie is Hilde Van Wesepoel ook actief als (musical)zangeres. Die eigenschap wordt echter pas voor de eerste keer gebruikt aan het einde van het 22ste seizoen, wanneer Linda's stem 'ontdekt' wordt tijdens een karaoke-evenement op een buurtfeest. In seizoen 24 sluit ze zich aan bij een musicalgezelschap. *Nadat in 2011 werd gekozen om Hilde Van Wesepoel niet meer in de begingeneriek op te nemen, vertelde Jacky Lafon in de pers dat ze vreesde dat Hildes toekomst in Familie geen lang leven meer beschoren was. Daar bleek uiteindelijk niets van aan en bij een opfrissing van de generiek in 2013 kreeg Hilde haar plek gewoon weer terug. *Na het vertrek van Marie-Rose De Putter, wordt Linda door Anna Dierckx benoemd tot de nieuwe 'mater familias'. In 2017 zou er een nieuwe mater familias moeten gekomen zijn nu zowel Marie-Rose als Linda uit de serie zijn geschreven. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk ziet Anna zichzelf opnieuw als mater familias na het vertrek van haar 2 ex-schoondochters. *Op 14 november 2016 werd bekend gemaakt dat de rol van Linda uitgespeeld is. Actrice Hilde Van Wesepoel zal in oktober 2017 uit de reeks verdwijnen. 'Generiek' Intro3 versie2 foto03.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h57m34s24.png G4-6.JPG Intro-janlinda.png Generiek7_13.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto22.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto28.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto30.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-29 om 20.37.21.png Generiek7 JanLinda 1.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-29 om 20.38.38.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.00.49.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.01.09.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.06.30.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.05.18.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.07.19.png Generieknov2016-19.jpg Generieknov2016-10.jpg Generieknov2016-24.jpg 'Galerij' Afl2803-gilberte linda.jpg Familiehilde2.jpg familiehilde.jpg familiehildejan.jpg familiehilde4.jpg familiehildejan3.jpg Portret2007 Linda 2.jpg Portret2007 Linda 1.jpg Familiehilde6.jpg hildevanwesepoel.jpg 9-51-20120207155154.jpg Linda5000.jpg familie_linda_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_linda_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_linda_jan_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_linda_jan_2013_portret_01.jpg S24-linda.jpg S24-linda2.png S24-linda avatar.png linda25.jpg Familie_s26_portret-wit_linda.jpg Familie_portret2017_linda_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_linda_02.jpg Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Desmet Category:Linda Desmet